Mister Freeze's freeze gun
".]] Mister Freeze's freeze gun was Mister Freeze's primary weapon which could instantly lower the temperature of its target while freezing it solid. Hie expertise with the gun was such that he could also use it to freeze ambient moisture, generating ice out of thin air for both offensive and defensive purposes. History of usage After suffering from an accident that smashed him into some cryogenic freezing tanks which rendered his entire body unable to survive outside of a sub-zero environment, Mister Freeze created both a vacuum tight suit which maintained his body temperature at 50 degrees below zero and tripled his strength and a laser-powered cold gun. After revenge on Ferris Boyle's despicable behavior towards his own wife, Freeze attacked GothCorp with his freeze gun but his plan was stopped by Batman. At the "Gotham Humanitarian of the Year" award, Freeze used his personal gun to trap Boyle in an ice cake up to his waist and intended to kill the GothCorp CEO due to earn causing his wife's appearent death but Batman had defeated Freeze using a vial of chicken soup (given by Alfred Pennyworth) at the spur of the moment to crack Freeze's helmet, thus raising his body temperature and rendering him unconscious. After entrepreneur/businessman Grant Walker used his wife's frozen (but living) body as a bargaining chip to gain a condition akin to Mister Freeze's immortality, Freeze betrayed Walker by using a giant freeze cannon (a larger-scale version of his personal weapon) to destroy Walker's "Utopian" society. After the effects of the accident that had made him "immortal" was also deteriorating his body, Mister Freeze kidnapped several doctors to halt the deterioration's progress to which only his head remained intact. He had to use robotic spider-like legs to maneuver around and a larger bodysuit shell. With a new layer of ice froze over his heart, Freeze concentrated on bringing misery with his personal gun to the people of Gotham City and its protector Batman using a cryonic "reverse fusion" bomb. However, Batman and Batgirl stopped the plan and Freeze disappeared. Some years later, Batman acquired several of Mister Freeze's freeze guns and put them on display in the Batcave. During the Thanagarian invasion when several Thanagarians attacked Justice League in the Batcave, Kragger used one of the freeze weapons on Superman but the Kryptonian's super breath blew the weapon's force back at the Thanagarian. When Inque invaded the Batcave, Batman II used another freeze weapon to freeze Inque solid, incapacitating her for apprehension. When Inque later escaped, Batman II attempted to use the freeze gun but Inque recognized and managed to destroy it before it could be used on her again. After Victor Fries' consciousness was transferred into a new clone body by Derek Powers and Dr. Stephanie Lake and then the two opted to terminate their experiment on him, Fries escaped and used an armored battlesuit with freeze guns weaponry built right into the gauntlets to exact revenge on the Wayne-Powers CEO and Doctor. After a confrontation with Batman II and Blight, Fries' last act was to delay the compound's collapse long enough for the new Batman to escape the destruction while he remained at its heart and was assumed dead when the building exploded. Sightings * "Heart of Ice" * "Deep Freeze" Feature film * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * "Cold Comfort" * "Rebirth" * "Black Out" * "Disappearing Inque" * "Sneak Peek" * "Starcrossed" Footnotes }} Category:A to Z Category:Equipment